The Hidden Door
by KenSaku Frozen
Summary: Sakura has been locked away all her life. Then one day she stumbles apon a door that takes her to an enchanted place. The only problem is that once she is in, she can?t get out. Then she meets Syaoran, who constantly does perverted things to her. S/S
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Door  
  
Sakura has been locked away all her life. Then one day she stumbles apon a door that takes her to an enchanted place. The only problem is that once she is in, she can't get out. Then she meets Syaoran, who constantly does perverted things to her. Will she ever make it out alive? Please R+R  
  
  
  
The Hidden Door  
  
By  
  
CrystalTear  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What is this place? How Dare He!!!!  
  
  
  
Sakura paced back and forth across the dirty floor. That was mainly what her day consisted of, what else could you do if you were locked in your basement from birth. Sakura didn't know how she got there, she just was. The only thing that kept living was the food that was on top of the stairs every night. She never heard anyone upstairs, so where did she get the food? After a while she was just thankful she had food.  
  
Sakura wondered why her parents put her there. Did they not have enough money to care for her, or was she some child that no one liked? No one searched for her. "No one even notices or cares that I'm gone!" Sakura cried out into the darkness of the night. No one ever heard her. No one. Not even a small child chasing a butterfly on a warm spring day.  
  
Sometimes, Sakura thought it would just be best to kill herself. There wasn't really anything holding her back except-. There was a song she heard every night. It was calming and peaceful song. Sakura had memorized it by hear and sang it often. "It would be nice to know who sang that song." Sakura said. "If I could find that person, maybe they could help me."  
  
Sakura leaned up against a wall. She was holding a door handle that was on the wall. It sure felt pretty new to Sakura. "Wait a minute!" Sakura yelled as she turned around and took a few steps back. "What is a door handle doing there?! Should I open it?"  
  
Sakura slowly put her on the door handle. She closed her eyes and opened it. Before she could do anything, she was being sucked into the door. She was floating in midair; all she could see was purple and blue all over. The she blacked out.  
  
*****Adryysiu*****  
  
" Feel the wind, Feel the sun, And our new day in paradise has only begun On the sand By the sea It's a peaceful oasis made for you and for me Take my hand."  
  
"Oh today is such a beautiful day, don't you think Megumi?" asked a 16- year-old girl.  
  
"Yes, it is very pretty, maybe the Gods are trying to tell us something." Megumi told her older sister. "Clair, why don't you check the bindings."  
  
Clair turned around and was about to start walking, when she heard a scream. She looked up and saw a girl falling from the sky. She watched her come down, and slowly hit the ground. The girl stood up.  
  
"Ow!!!" The girl yelled.  
  
"Are you okay Miss?" Claire asked. Claire extended her hand to help the girl up.  
  
The girl smiled. "I'm fine, thank you. My name is Sakura."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Sakura. I am the Goddess, Clair, and this is my sister who is a Goddess in training, Megumi.  
  
Sakura took a few steps back. "You're a Goddess! Wow! I've always wanted to meet one!"  
  
Megumi walked over to Sakura, and her sister. "Sakura, where do you come from?"  
  
Sakura looked down at the ground. "I don't know, I have been locked away all my life."  
  
Clair stared at Sakura. Could she possibly be the one? I didn't think she was supposed to show up until- Wait, that's right, the passage way has been cut off. So, little brother will have to guide her! That's why she found her way here so early.  
  
"Sakura, you are on the planet Adryysiu. It is located in the tenth portal. You can't leave here now, there's only one way to leave." Clair said softly to Sakura.  
  
Sakura laughed. "You act like I want to go back home!"  
  
Clair sighed. "You don't understand, you have t go back, your body can only live on this planet for 5 years at the maximum. Unless- unless you are the one that the high priestess is looking for."  
  
"How will I know if I am?" Sakura pondered.  
  
"You must travel to her castle, I will send my little brother, and Megumi to go with you." Clair said.  
  
Megumi walked up to Clair. "And since when did you decided who I go on journeys with?"  
  
Clair smiled. "Since I looked at your requirements, and you must go to the head priestess with a foreigner."  
  
Megumi clenched her fist and growled at her older sister. "Fine I'll go, only if you cook dinner tonight!"  
  
Clair just smiled and laughed. "I thought you would make me do your chores for a month when you get back!"  
  
"That to!" Megumi yelled at her older sister.  
  
"Sakura, let's go inside." Clair told Sakura.  
  
Sakura followed Clair and Megumi into their wooden house. The house was very big; it had 2 floors, a top and a bottom. It was very well decorated, with a lot of plants.  
  
"Little brother! Little brother!" Clair yelled out very loudly.  
  
"Coming!" Came from the voice of Clair's little brother. Sakura could tell the person sounded a little ticked off.  
  
The boy walked down the stairs. He was definitely taller than Clair, yet he looked younger than her. Sakura just stared at him. 'He's cute' Sakura thought. The boy had brown hair, and the best-amber-looking eyes Sakura had ever seen.  
  
The boy just looked at her. "What is this person doing here Clair?"  
  
Clair smiled, "I am sorry I haven't introduced our guest yet, Syaoran, this is Sakura, Sakura, Syaoran."  
  
Sakura walked up to him. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Syaoran!" She said with a great big smile on her face.  
  
What is up with her? Thought Syaoran. She's so happy and hyper, it's so weird.  
  
"Yah, sure whatever, nice to meet you." Syaoran said in a very cold voice.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Grouch!" Sakura yelled back at him.  
  
"Syaoran," Clair said, " Sakura and Megumi need to see the head priestess. It's too dangerous for them to go alone. That is why I've decided you will go with them."  
  
"I don't mind my sister, but why does a little 12-year-old girl have to come!" Syaoran really didn't want any business with a little girl.  
  
"For your information SYAORAN! I am NOT 12, I am-" Sakura stopped. How old am I? I don't even know what day it is.  
  
"See I told you she was twelve!" Syaoran said and started to laugh.  
  
Sakura walked up to Syaoran. "For your information, I have been locked away in a basement all my life, so I really don't know how old I am! Hell for all I know I could be 34!" Syaoran stared into Sakura's eyes.  
  
Syaoran started to walk forward. Sakura kept walking back until she reached a wall. "Sakura, I know how old you really are."  
  
"Oh yah! How?"  
  
"I have been watching you for fifteen years."  
  
"So it was-" Sakura got cut off by something she really didn't want to be cut off by.  
  
Syaoran had his arms around Sakura's waist. He was kissing her.  
  
****To Be Continued!****  
  
So should I continue my story? Please R+R!!!! I love your support! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden Door  
  
Sakura has been locked away all her life. Then one day she stumbles apon a door that takes her to an enchanted place. The only problem is that once she is in, she can't get out. Then she meets Syaoran, who constantly does perverted things to her. Will she ever make it out alive? Please R+R  
  
  
  
The Hidden Door  
  
By  
  
DarkMaiden  
  
Chapter 2  
  
And I'm Supposed To  
  
Make It Out Alive!!! Wait! I Really Do Want You To Stay!  
  
"So it was-" Sakura got cut off by something she really didn't want to be cut off by.  
  
Syaoran had his arms around Sakura's waist. He was kissing her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura yelled. "How dare you do that!!!!!!!!"?  
  
Clair and Megumi just stood there looking at their brother. He had never ever shown this type of emotion to anyone before, not even to them.  
  
"I was hoping my first kiss would be a little more romantic than that!" Sakura was now very mad at Syaoran.  
  
"Sorry." Was all Syaoran said.  
  
"Your sorry? You couldn't prevent yourself from doing that?!" Sakura yelled at him. "I didn't think I was the good looking. Then again, I have never seen myself before, I don't even know what color of eyes I have!"  
  
Syaoran just looked at her. "You are too weird..."  
  
Sakura clenched her fist. "You think I am weird, why don't you look in a mirror for once!"  
  
"Because, I don't feel like it," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Well then I'll just have to force you!"  
  
"You act like you can make me move!"  
  
"I can too!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can too!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"How much you wanna bet?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"If I win you will go away forever, and not bother Megumi and I. If you win you can come wit us, and I promise not to be mean to you." Sakura told him.  
  
"Your on!" Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura walked over to Syaoran. She put her arms around his waist, and blushed slightly. She closed her eyes, and started to pull up. To Syaoran's surprise, he was now being lifted off the ground and sat down on the other side of the room.  
  
"But how. Did. You." Syaoran said.  
  
"Just because I have been locked up in a basement all my life, doesn't mean I don't have any strength!" Sakura told him, she had a big smile planted on her face. "Well, are you ready to leave."  
  
"Any time your royal pain in the ass!"  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing. Well, your welcome! See ya!"  
  
Syaoran stood up without anything and walked out the door. He wasn't planning to go anywhere far. Syaoran would wait for Megumi and Sakura to leave, and then go back and live with his sister, Clair.  
  
*****Clair's House*****  
  
"What did he say 'you welcome' for?" Sakura asked.  
  
Clair walked over to her. "Sakura, sit down. I have something to tell you about Syaoran.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"You know what Syaoran said about watching over you for 15 years, well he was telling the truth. One day he found a portal, and it lead to he basement you were in. Syaoran would spend hours at a time watching you. At night he would even give you food. He never really had any friends, so he watched you."  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
'I guess I should find another person to watch over.' Syaoran thought while looking up at the sky. 'There goes another one! It really ticks me off, I watch over people, and what do I get? Nothing. Not even a thank you!'  
  
"Another one tell ya to leave?"  
  
"Oh, shut up Eriol!"  
  
He smiled. "Sorry, I was just trying to make you happy." Eriol told his best friend.  
  
"Where's Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I left her at home." Eriol replied.  
  
"What? Afraid that your little girlfriend would get hurt?" Syaoran said in a sarcastic sympathy tone.  
  
"At least I have a girlfriend."  
  
Syaoran sighed. " That's because girls actually like you!"  
  
Eriol sighed as well, "You don't give any one a chance!"  
  
"Wait a second here! I don't give anyone a chance? They don't give me a chance!"  
  
****Clair's house****  
  
"And he- and he eventually got to the point where he fell in love with you. He wanted to visit you, but he couldn't survive on your planet. I don't know is you heard, but at night he would leave the portal open, so when I sang to him, you could here it as well."  
  
Sakura looked down to the ground. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"There isn't anything you can do." Megumi spoke up.  
  
"Megumi's right, this isn't the first time this has happened. The last time, the girl cam like you did, but she died because she couldn't live here. Syaoran almost even killed himself. I turned him into a child again, so he could forget about it. He should be in his twenties, but instead he is only seventeen."  
  
Sakura laughed sadly. "I have a habit of bringing bad luck."  
  
"Sakura, it will be alright. Besides, I'm sure I can lead you to the head priestess with too many difficulties!" Megumi told her.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Thanks!"  
  
"So Sakura, How does fried cat brains sound to you?" Clair asked her.  
  
"Eek! You eat cat brains?" Sakura asked. She couldn't believe what these people ate.  
  
"No, actually we don't, I was thinking about making a pasta dish."  
  
Sakura sighed thankfully. " That's a relief!"  
  
Sakura sat on the couch regretting what she wished for earlier. She wished that Syaoran might come back and forgive her, but she doubted that happening. And after all he did for, she at least wished to thank him for everything she had done.  
  
*****Syaoran and Eriol*****  
  
"Well at least someone gave you a chance." Eriol told him.  
  
"Don't mention her!" Syaoran said he didn't want to bring her up.  
  
"Why? Because someone actually loved you! Are you afraid to love again?" Eriol asked him.  
  
Syaoran looked down to the ground. " No I am not afraid. I just don't want to end up falling in love again. And end having someone die like Kaede (pronounced like Katie) did."  
  
Eriol laughed, " You are afraid, that Sakura is going to die, or that she will be the one that the head priestess is looking for!"  
  
"I am sure you didn't like it when Tomoyo almost was the one who the head priestess was looking for! How did that make you feel?"  
  
Eriol sighed, " I guess I understand you now."  
  
****Next Day****  
  
"Sakura! Megumi be careful!" Clair yelled.  
  
"Don't worry we will be!" Megumi yelled.  
  
"My little Megumi is all grown up!" Clair said in a fake crying voice.  
  
Megumi and Sakura entered the woods. "This place is so dark and scary." Sakura told Megumi.  
  
Megumi nodded her head. " I was never allowed to go in here when I was younger because there are supposed ably monsters in here."  
  
"D-did you s-say m-m-monsters?" Sakura asked, she was getting very scared.  
  
"Yes, why?" Megumi asked her with a confused look on her face.  
  
"N-no reas-"  
  
Sakura stopped and looked in front of her. There was a twelve-foot tall giant about ready to step on her. Sakura and Megumi ran as fast as they could, but eventually got to a dead end.  
  
"I am too young to die!" Megumi yelled.  
  
"I at least want to know what I look like before I die!"  
  
The giant's foot came crashing down on them. They heard a loud smash, but didn't feel any pain. Of course they both were too afraid to open their eyes.  
  
"Wow, I never knew you could die with out feeling any pain!" Sakura told Megumi.  
  
"I know! If I knew you could do that I would have died sooner!" Megumi replied.  
  
" Hey, why is it so warm?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to go to Heaven!" Megumi yelled. "So why is it so warm?"  
  
"Because your not dead!"  
  
Sakura and Megumi looked up to see Syaoran standing over them. He was looking at them like they were both insane. Syaoran couldn't help himself; he broke out into a laughing fit.  
  
"What is so funny?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You two! You thought you were dead!" Syaoran said in between laughs.  
  
Sakura stood up. "Syaoran come with me please."  
  
Sakura lead Syaoran behind a few trees where Megumi couldn't see them. "Look, Syoaran I waned to say sorry and thank you."  
  
"Well then, apology accepted and your welcome. Can we go now?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"No, wait. Without you, I would have died, but you gave me a reason to live."  
  
Syaoran cupped Sakura's cheek in his hand. 'Oh, great here we go again!' Sakura thought as Syaoran brought his head down, and slowly kissed her again.  
  
****To Be Continued****  
  
Will Syaoran ever stop kissing Sakura at the end of chapters? I still haven't even decided! Thank you Kalli, (), chibiookamigirl (), Madison Hammack, SeiSei, Eclipse, Sheryl V, Angel Blossom, PurpleAngel, SS-Death, (^_~)(yingfa071), fani(), apol, CuteLilRedHottie, blueangelbaby, and Litwolf689() for reviewing my story!  
  
Please R+R!!!!! I Luv Your Feedback!  
  
DarkMaiden a.k.a. Lil' Ryoko 


	3. Chapter 3

The Hidden Door  
  
Sakura has been locked away all her life. Then one day she stumbles apon a door that takes her to an enchanted place. The only problem is that once she is in, she can't get out. Then she meets Syaoran, who constantly does perverted things to her. Will she ever make it out alive? Please R+R  
  
  
  
The Hidden Door  
  
By  
  
DarkMaiden  
  
Chapter 3 Part A  
  
A Dark Secret! I've Got To Hurry!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are Too!"  
  
"Prissy Princess!"  
  
"Arrogant Frog!"  
  
"Frog?!"  
  
"Yah! You heard me alright!"  
  
"Flat Chested!"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing!!!"  
  
Megumi sweat-dropped. "Could you please stop yelling and fighting with each other?"  
  
"NO!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled in unison.  
  
Megumi sighed. They had been at for the past hour. Fighting and bickering, would it ever end?  
  
"Pig!"  
  
"What?! I am a pig! Look at yourself!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
**Slap** Sakura's hand flew across Syaoran's face. He just stood there, baffled by what Sakura just did. He couldn't think of any words to say.  
  
"Megumi, we are going to go on. We can leave Syaoran here to think about what he did." Sakura said as she walked forward leaving Syaoran just standing there.  
  
"But-Sakura, shouldn't we wait for him?"  
  
Sakura snorted. "Why should we?"  
  
"I-I don't know." Megumi said softly. 'Syaoran.'  
  
Around fifteen minutes later, Sakura looked back and noticed that Syaoran was not following them. 'Where did he go?' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
****Syaoran****  
  
Syaoran was still standing there, not knowing what to say. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he go back? Or, should he go find Sakura and his sister?  
  
"That must of hurt." Eriol said in monotone.  
  
"."  
  
"Syaoran?" Eriol asked worriedly.  
  
"."  
  
"Oh no! Syaoran, please hold on!" Eriol said. He knew he had to find Sakura and Megumi.  
  
Syaoran fell to his knees, and started to gasp for air. Then he finally passed out.  
  
****Sakura****  
  
Megumi stopped in her tracks, "Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura looked at her oddly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"First, you have to promise me one thing, you won't tell this secret to anyone else." Megumi asked Sakura. Sakura nodded. "Syaoran has-well a very dark secret. One day, he got n the head priestess' bad side."  
  
****FlashBack****  
  
"Syaoran! Come back!" A girl around Syaoran's age yelled.  
  
"Akari, listen." Syaoran said in a cold stern voice.  
  
"What is it Syaoran?" Akari asked him.  
  
"I want to break off the engagement! I don't love you, I hate you!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
****End FlashBack****  
  
".Syaoran was originally engaged to Akari, the head priestess' daughter. Well, let's just say the head priestess didn't take him breaking off the engagement too well."  
  
****FlashBack****  
  
"Syaoran! What were you thinking?!" The head priestess yelled.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you expect me to get to a girl I don't love? Well you can forget it missy!" Syaoran yelled at the head priestess.  
  
"I have had enough! Syoaran. From now on you will be under a curse."  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
". A curse that can only be broken by one way, being kissed, by the person loves you most. When Kaede was here, she was about to kiss Syaoran, but she died. Well, anyways, about the curse. If someone says anything mean or nasty to you because of what you said to him or her, your body releases fluids into your lungs, so you end up drowning in your own body fluid. And right now, as we speak, Syaoran is dieing."  
  
Sakura was overwhelmed with shock. "S-Syaoran's dieing?"  
  
"Yes, I am afraid he is."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked her.  
  
"I can't do anything, but you can. But-I don't think you are willing to do it." Megumi told her.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked a little nervously.  
  
"I am not sure if it will work, but the is a chance. There are a few steps. First you must collect two tears from your own eyes. This is sort of the nasty part. With the tears in your mouth, you must put them into his."  
  
"Great! Kissing I don't mind, but French kissing, yukie!!!" Sakura said.  
  
Megumi smiled sadly. "I thought it was worth telling you."  
  
Sakura didn't know what to do. She felt really bad. She saw Megumi fall to the ground and start to cry. Now she felt even worse.  
  
"Sakura-" Megumi asked, but Sakura was gone. "Thank you."  
  
****Sakura****  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she could, but with the rate she was going she was afraid she was going to be too late. Then a figure jumped down from a tree in front of Sakura.  
  
"Are you Sakura?" Eriol Asked.  
  
"Ye-" But before she could answer, Eriol picked her up off the ground and was running as fast as he could toward Syaoran.  
  
When Sakura and Eriol got there, Sakura ran over to him. Sakura gasped when she saw him. His face was very pale, and his skin was freezing. Sakura also noticed that he wasn't breathing.  
  
"I-I am too late."  
  
Sakura started to cry. She didn't know why she was crying. It wasn't like she had any of the slightest feelings for him.  
  
Eriol picked up Syaoran's dead body. "I hope your happy Priestess." He said. He could understand the head priestess being angry, but not being this hurtful.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." Sakura told Eriol quietly.  
  
Eriol sighed. "There wasn't anything you could possibly do."  
  
"Don't say that!" Sakura yelled at him. "If I wouldn't have slapped him, none of the would have happened! But Eriol tell me one thing, why didn't Syaoran have that problem earlier?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It didn't affect him that much, if it did, not as much as that last one." Eriol answered.  
  
"Syaoran! No!"  
  
Sakura turned around to see Megumi running over to Syaoran. "I'm Sorry Megumi!"  
  
"Let's camp here for tonight." Megumi told her.  
  
"Your-Your not mad?" asked a shocked Sakura.  
  
"How could I be? It really wasn't your fault."  
  
Later that night when everyone was asleep, Sakura walked over and sat by the fire. Syaoran was lying next to the fire with a sheet over top of him, though not covering his head.  
  
Sakura couldn't help it, tears started to stream down her face. "It's worth a try."  
  
  
  
  
  
Part B YOU WERE. WHAT!!!!!  
  
Sakura let two of her tears fall into her mouth. She had no idea if this was going to work. He was already dead, so it was worth a try. Sakura just looked down at him. He looked so calm and peaceful.  
  
'Well, this is it..' Sakura thought.  
  
Sakura slowly leaned down so that her face was than a half an inch away from hers. She the brought her lips onto his. She stayed like that for what seemed like the longest time. She was about to part her lips, when all of a sudden...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Syaoran started to.laugh? Sakura backed away, and saw Syaoran cracking up.  
  
"I-I can't believe you fell for it!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Your-Your alive?!" Sakura asked being in the shocked state she was in.  
  
"Yep, and I was never dead either! I still can't believe you fell for it!" Syaoran said in between laughs.  
  
"How. Did. You?"  
  
"Well, the first time I kissed you, that took half the curse away, and the second time I kissed you it took the other half away!"  
  
Sakura's fist clenched. "You have be alive. ALL THIS TIME!!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Yep." Sakura replied.  
  
"I hate you! You Frog!"  
  
"Prissy Pig!"  
  
"Ugly duckling!"  
  
"Flat Chested!"  
  
"Butt Picker!"  
  
"Pick n' Flick!"  
  
"I like that one!"  
  
"Why thank you!"  
  
"Don't you be thanking me!"  
  
"Well Sorry Your Royal Pain in the ASS!"  
  
"How dare you say that!?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Can me a 'Royal Pain in the Ass!'"  
  
"What about it!"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's fighting went on and off through the rest of the night.  
  
****To Be Continued****  
  
Shame on Syaoran. Will those Two ever stop fighting? I am not sure myself. Well thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
~DarkMaiden~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This is an S+S fanfic! It may not seem like it right now, but trust me, it will be a S+S fic. Second of all I would like to thank Saint-Tail02 for her wonderful idea! But flame me if you don't like it! Saint-Tail02 wrote the idea not the story so she doesn't deserve any flames! I do! (DM:I am not saying that I want you to flame this story!)  
  
  
  
The Hidden Door  
  
By  
  
DarkMaiden  
  
Chapter 4  
  
How Dare You!!!! You Didn't?! Thank You!  
  
"MEGUMI!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Y-yes." Megumi replied.  
  
"You never told me this forest could get so damn cold!" Sakura yelled again.  
  
"Would you be quiet!" Syaoran yelled. "How was she supposed to know? She wasn't allowed in the forest!"  
  
"I-It's s-so d-darn s-stinkin' c-cold!" Sakura said under her breath.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Megumi slowly walked on. They didn't want to imagine how cold it actually was. They had been walking outside in the cold for around 5 minutes, which seemed more like 5 hours. They all thought it couldn't get any worse, well it did. It started to rain, hard.  
  
"Peachy! Just Peachy! And I thought it couldn't get any worse" Sakura complained.  
  
"Welcome to the real world!" Syaoran told her.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" Sakura told him.  
  
"Both of you! Stop! We should find shelter, otherwise we will all end up freezing to death!" Megumi said.  
  
Sakura sighed. "You are right."  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Megumi found a small cave that was dry, and perfect for shelter.  
  
"I am going to try to find some wood for a fire." Sakura told Megumi and Syaoran.  
  
"I could go get-"  
  
"Don't waste your breath." Sakura told him.  
  
Syaoran sat down and crossed him arms. "Get yourself killed for all I care!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Sakura stomped out of the cave. Syaoran was really getting on hers nerves, yet-. She couldn't exactly say he was that bad. He had watched over her for all of her life. Syaoran was really the only thing keeping her living back then. She had to thank him for something.  
  
Syaoran just sat on the cold cave floor staring at the ground.  
  
" Syaoran are you all right?" Megumi asked him.  
  
"Yes, I just don't get her." Syaoran replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Megumi didn't understand what Syoaran was saying.  
  
"I was the one who helped her! Without me, should would be dead. the least she could do was thank me!" Syaoran told him younger/older sister.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Megumi spoke up.  
  
" Syaoran, I think you might want to consider looking for Sakura. She's been gone almost a half an hour." Megumi said.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Why should I go get her?"  
  
"Syaora-" Megumi was cut off.  
  
Syaoran was running out the door without his coat. Megumi was wondering how Syaoran planned to survive out in the cold like this.  
  
"Syaoran you better come back! You better bring back Sakura!" Megumi yelled not knowing if Syaoran would hear her or not.  
  
Sakura slowly walked carrying a few logs and sticks back to the cave. She could feel her body getting ready to give up on her. She knew that she was close, but her body just couldn't keep going.  
  
Sakura slowly fell to the ground. "Well Syaoran, you got your wish." Sakura said before passing out.  
  
Syaoran ran as fast as he could to find where Sakura was. He knew she couldn't last much longer. Even with a heavy coat, a body would still end up passing out. Syaoran followed the footprints that hadn't been washed away by the freezing rain.  
  
The footprints in the snow went on for a long time; Sakura had walked very far in such a short time. Syaoran tried t quicken up his pace when he realized how far Sakura had gotten. After a half an hour of searching for Sakura, Syaoran finally found her passed out on the ground.  
  
Syaoran picked Sakura up and started to walk back to the cave as fast as he could. 'At this rate I'll never make it!' Syaoran thought. Syaoran started to run instead of walking at a very fast pace. He managed to get a quarter's way there until he finally had to stop running.  
  
When Syaoran got back to the cave, Megumi had passed out. Luckily she had put Syaoran's jacket over herself so she wasn't wet.  
  
Sakura on the other had been drenched. The snow and rain had soaked through her clothes. Even though Sakura wasn't conscious, she was still shivering. Syaoran knew that if he didn't do something soon Sakura would catch hypothermia.  
  
Syaoran did the only thing he could do..  
  
******5 hours later.******  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Megumi was sleeping on the ground a little ways away. Sakura was under a blanket with Syaoran next to her.  
  
When Sakura sat up, her front felt oddly cold. Then she looked down and realized why.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura had no clothes on at all.  
  
Sakura just sat there in shock she couldn't believe the predicament she was in. Why? Why Syaoran take advantage of her? Sakura found her clothes by the fire. She walked over and put them on as quickly as she could.  
  
Sakura wanted to kill Syaoran. How dare he do this to her! What made it worse was while she was sleeping. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't think Syaoran was that perverted. Sakura never wanted to see him again. In fact, Sakura almost wanted to kill him.  
  
"Why? I thought he had more respect than that." Sakura asked herself quietly.  
  
Sakura started to cry.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Megumi asked her.  
  
"I woke up this morning without any clothes on next to Syaoran. He took advantage of me! While I was sleeping!" Sakura yelled while crying. She wanted to go away forever.  
  
Megumi was shocked. Her little brother would never do that. So what made him do it? She couldn't figure out why.  
  
"S-Sakura what's wrong?" Syaoran asked her while slowly sitting up.  
  
**Smack**  
  
"How dare you! You bastard (Dm: Mind your language Sakura!)! You took advantage while I was asleep!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Syaoran sat there baffled. "Sakura! Please listen! It's not what you think!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Oh yah? Then explain why I woke up naked next to you this morning?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Because you were going to die!"  
  
"That's just an excuse! What do you me to expect? 'Oh you were going to die, so I decided to make out with you!'" Sakura chuckled. "That's the lamest excuse I think I have ever heard!"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Syaoran, be quiet! You've taken away something that I can't get back! And now I'll end up baring your child" Sakura was unquestionably ticked off.  
  
"Sakura please listen!"  
  
"Why should I? Don't you dare say a word to me!"  
  
Syaoran stood up and stormed out of the cave. If Sakura wouldn't hear him through then she would just have to live with it.  
  
"Sakura, think about it, is Syaoran a type of person who would do that?" Megumi asked her.  
  
"No, I guess not." Sakura replied sensitively.  
  
"Sakura, I want you to go find Syaoran and give him an apology." Megumi told her.  
  
Sakura went to go find Syaoran. Sakura found him sitting near the spot where she remembered passing out.  
  
"Syaoran, tell me what really happened." Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
"When I brought you back, your clothes were soaking wet. And I knew if I didn't take them off, and if you weren't Warmed up soon, you would die from hypothermia." Syaoran told Sakura. "So I put a blindfold over my eyes, and took your clothes off. Then I set them by the fire to dry off. Then I laid down next to you under a blanket to give you some body to heat so hopefully you would warm up."  
  
Sakura was so happy. She leaned over and gave Syaoran a hug. "Thank you. I should have known you wouldn't do a thing like that." Sakura gave Syaoran a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush a dark red.  
  
"Your welcome" Syaoran told her in response.  
  
Syaoran held out his hand to help Sakura get up. With their hands still each other's; they slowly walked back to the cave.  
  
****Megumi****  
  
"Oh brother. Knowing those two there probably dead my now."  
  
****To Be Continued****  
  
Arigato to Saint-Tail02!!!!!! Please R+R!!!!! Thanks for reading!  
  
DarkMaiden 


	5. Chapter 5

The Hidden Door  
  
By  
  
DarkMaiden  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I Am Who!?!?  
  
**********Previous Chapter*********  
  
Syaoran, tell me what really happened." Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
"When I brought you back, your clothes were soaking wet. And I knew if I didn't take them off, and if you weren't Warmed up soon, you would die from hypothermia." Syaoran told Sakura. "So I put a blindfold over my eyes, and took your clothes off. Then I set them by the fire to dry off. Then I laid down next to you under a blanket to give you some body to heat so hopefully you would warm up."  
  
Sakura was so happy. She leaned over and gave Syaoran a hug. "Thank you. I should have known you wouldn't do a thing like that." Sakura gave Syaoran a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush a dark red.  
  
"Your welcome" Syaoran told her in response.  
  
Syaoran held out his hand to help Sakura get up. With their hands still each other's; they slowly walked back to the cave.  
  
*******Chapter 5********  
  
"This way!"  
  
"No, I said this way!"  
  
"It is this way you arrogant prince!"  
  
"You are wrong it this way prissy princess!"  
  
Megumi sighed. "Actually, you are both wrong, it this way." She said while pointing to a path that neither of them thought about going on.  
  
"How do you know?' Syaoran asked.  
  
"It say right here on the map. 'Go straight. The left way will lead to The Land of Lost Dreams, and the right will lead you to Syphria, a place were- '" Megumi was cut off.  
  
"The souls of foreign travels are.all those who have died can be brought back to life if their lover takes their soul." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran! Please!" Megumi begged him not to go.  
  
"Kaede!" Syaoran said as he ran off into the right path.  
  
Megumi sighed. "This isn't good."  
  
"W-what will happen when Kaede is brought back?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, Syaoran and Kaede were engaged, so most likely they will get eloped at the head priestess' castle." Megumi said. "The thing is, I don't want him to get married to her!"  
  
"Who ever said that Kaede is the only one Syaoran seems to have the hot's for." A voice said.  
  
"Eriol!" Sakura screamed. "Don't. Do. That." Sakura looked at a young girl standing next the Eriol. She had dark blue hair; her hands were clasped together in joy right under her chin. She also had Stars in her eyes.  
  
"Ah!" the girl said. She ran over to Sakura, took out a tape measure and started to measure Sakura everywhere.  
  
"Eriol, why didn't you tell me you knew such a kawaii person!" the girl yelled.  
  
"I thought you would get mad Tomoyo, if I told you I saw a cute girl!" Eriol sometimes just couldn't understand her.  
  
Flames seemed to appear in Tomoyo's eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? If you meet a cute girl tell me! Well anyway, you don't have o tell me anymore, I have found my perfect person! HoHoHoHoHo! " Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Um, excuse me miss Tomoyo, but what are you talking about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I have been looking all over Adryysiu for the perfect model to make clothes for, and I believe I found her! You don't mind do you Miss." Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sakura," Sakura told Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Well, Sakura see you have met Syaoran and Eriol already. So don't you think Syaoran is the cutest?"  
  
Eriol had flames in his eyes. He looked like he was about ready to explode. Eriol was about to have a hissy fit on Tomoyo, but she simply said a few words. " Of course he isn't cuter than my Eriol!" Tomoyo leaned over to Eriol's ear. "You better play along. If you do, you'll get a special treat tonight!" Eriol just froze, and sat down.  
  
"Megumi, what about Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He should come back soon enough with Kaede." Megumi replied.  
  
"Why didn't he go get Kaede before?' Sakura asked again.  
  
"Sis never aloud him to enter this part of the forest before." Megumi told Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at the ground. Part of her wanted Syaoran to find Kaede and be happy, yet the other wanted Syaoran to come back and forget about Kaede.  
  
"Ah, my poor, poor Sakura. In a struggle with love!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Eh?!" Sakura squeaked.  
  
"Oh come on, I can tell that you have a isty bitsy crush on him."  
  
"Who wouldn't" Sakura told her.  
  
***Snap***  
  
Everyone looked down the right path. A stick had snapped, and they were hoping it was Syaoran. Well, it was, but there was no one else with him.  
  
Syaoran marched over to everyone else; they could tell he was definitely mad.  
  
"Where's Kaede?" Megumi asked him.  
  
"It's along story." Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Megumi all sat down to listen to what Syaoran had to say. They could all see a hint of sock on his face.  
  
"Well, when I got there, I asked for Kaede. Well, the priestess looked for her, but she wasn't there. That means that she was alive. Kaede is alive." Syaoran told them.  
  
"Have you figured out where she is yet?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So where is she?" Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes.  
  
"I am still trying to figure out how I am going to say this." Syaoran told her.  
  
Megumi sighed. "There is something you are not telling us, Syaoran please tell us." Megumi begged.  
  
"Alright, first of all Kaede's soul has been put into another person's body. Kaede's soul, and the soul that was originally in the body that Kaede's soul went into fused. Kaede wasn't reincarnated, but it is something close to that. The bad thing is, once Kaede's soul is removed, and Kaede gets her body back, the other person will be damaged. The only way to fix that person is to have the head priestess give them part of a new soul, but then that person will be totally different than they were before." Syaoran told them.  
  
"That's terrible."Sakura said.  
  
"I know especially when it's you-"  
  
****Syaoran's P.o.V.****  
  
Oh no! Please! Please say that I did not just say what I think I said. I looked into Sakura's eyes. Oh great! I did! Great going Syaoran! You sure have solved all of your problems now!  
  
***Sigh***  
  
"Sakura, Kaede's soul is inside you.." That was all I could manage out of my mouth..  
  
  
  
.To Be Continued  
  
****Next time!****  
  
Sakura: I am about to be come a new person! Whoa! Wait a second! No one ever told me that I am to be engaged to the head priestess' son! And what is all this talk about a test?  
  
The Hidden Door Chapter 6 A New Soul, Engaged, And A Test!  
  
******  
  
OHOHOHOH! I have gotten another chappie done! Sorry if it took sooooooooooo long! I have been playing NeoPets these past few days! Next chappie should be out soon! Please R+R!!!!  
  
DarkMaiden/ JadePrincess (my NeoPets screen name!) 


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I have gotten many reviews about this story being a little confusing. This is a chapter of Sakura's and Syaoran's diary entry.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Hidden Door  
  
By  
  
DarkMaiden  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Part A  
  
  
  
Sakura's Diary Entry  
  
  
  
Dear Journal, I thank again the person who gave me these abilities. Okay, first of all thank you for teaching me how to speak, talk, and educate myself.  
  
Oh boy, that was corny~ wasn't it? I just don't know how to thank them. I mean how many times do come a cross a kid who can read, write, and talk while they have been locked in their basement all of their life?  
  
One day I can't do anything, I just sit there on a chair thinking that I was going to die or starve! Then when I wake up the next day, I can do everything, talk, write, speak, and walk, everything a normal person could do! Each day I kept getting smarter and smarter! How that happened, I am not sure yet, but I do have a few idea's!  
  
First of all, the night before it happened, I had a dream. There's a boy with brown hair and matching brown eyes (**Hint Hint**). He is actually pretty cute! Getting back to the original idea, I think it might have been him. It turns out that I had been asleep for an entire week. How did I know that? Well, I found that has a date on it. I don't know if it is the right dates, but at least I know how long I have been sleeping.  
  
In those dreams, it is almost like he taught me how to do everything. Every night I had one of those dreams, I would wake up the next day smarter, and have new skills. I really thank him. Maybe it is him who is giving me food as well.  
  
It is almost like he watches over me, always feel another presence, but I don't know where from! (Hmmm! I wonder why.Think peplz!) It is comforting, and the only thing keeping me from killing myself. I feel like the true purpose I am down here will finally be revealed someday.  
  
I wonder how old I am.Am I pretty? What color of eyes do I have? Is my hair black, or is it so dirty that it is really brown, or even blonde.  
  
Hopefully those questions will be answered some day!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura Kinomoto (don't you like the name I picked out  
  
For myself?)  
  
  
  
Part B  
  
Syaoran's Diary Entry  
  
Dear Journal, Sakura is growing up so fast. Maybe one day I will actually be able to show her myself! Sakura is a really fast learner. She is very smart considering that really have only taught her in her dreams.  
  
If Sakura does come here, hopefully she won't die like Kaede did. Megumi and Claire have been trying to cheer me up about Kaede's death, but nothing seems to make me happy.  
  
Life is so boring.I don't know what is keeping Sakura to hold onto her life. If I were her, I would have ended up killing myself. I would be bored out of my mind, and by then I would have given up on anyone ever finding me. But she held on.  
  
The curse that the head priestess gave me is driving me insane. I can't do anything that would possibly trigger something off by another person. I feel like my life is one of those 'Survivor' shows. If you don't be careful, someone or something will hurt you, badly.  
  
For a girl, Sakura is cute. I need to figure out a way so that she can see what her real self.  
  
  
  
Syaoran Li 


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura: I am about to be come a new person! Whoa! Wait a second! No one ever told me that I am to be engaged to the head priestess' son! And what is all this talk about a test?  
  
  
  
The Hidden Door  
  
By  
  
DarkMaiden  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A New Soul, Engaged, And A Test!  
  
******Last Time  
  
"Sakura, Kaede's soul is inside you.." That was all I could manage out of my mouth..  
  
Sakura just looked or Syaoran. With tears poring out of her eyes, she started to yell at him. " I see now! You were just using me!"  
  
Syaoran just looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
" First you kiss me twice to break your spell, and now you are going to want me to split my soul so that you can have your beloved Kaede back!" Sakura fell to her feet.  
  
Sakura made Syaoran feel very guilty. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Sakura, I don't plan to force you to spilt your soul. You don't have to, but please just think about it."  
  
Sakura continued to cry. " Well, then you can forget about me! I am leaving, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Sakura took off running in one of the opposite paths Syaoran took.  
  
"Oh no!" Megumi said.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Megumi. "What is it?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Sakura is heading to the head priestess' castle."  
  
Syaoran mumbled under his breath and ran after Sakura. This wasn't good. Who knows what the head priestess would do if she saw him again.  
  
"Syaoran don't go!" Megumi yelled. It was too late; Syaoran was now too far ways too hear his sister's voice.  
  
"Tomoyo, Megumi, let's go before the head priestess does something terrible." Eriol said.  
  
When Eriol, Tomoyo and Megumi got there, Syaoran was standing outside the palace doors. They didn't know why he hadn't already gone in. They were just glad that he was all right.  
  
Syaoran slowly walked through the doors with Tomoyo, Eriol, and Megumi trailing behind him. They saw the head priestess sitting on her throne; her daughter was to her left, and her son to her right. Sakura was standing next to the head priestess.  
  
"Syaoran!" Akari yelled (Akari is the head priestess' daughter, and Seiko is her son).  
  
"Oh, hi Tsuganaki (last name, pronounced Tsu-ga-na-ki)." Syaoran said in a cold voice.  
  
Syaoran walked up to the head priestess.  
  
"Well, I see you have come back Syaoran."The head priestess said with her cold and icy voice. "Miss Sakura here told what you want to do. Who is it that is inside this maiden?"  
  
"Kaede" Syaoran said, he didn't think this was going to be pretty.  
  
"Sakura, come here." The head priestess said. Then she cupped the side of Sakura's face with her icy cold hand. Sakura just stood there lifeless.  
  
"Grrr. What did you do to her?!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Well now, you can't feel it, Sakura doesn't even have all of her soul."  
  
Syaoran gasped. "Does that mean-"  
  
"Yes, Syaoran, it does. Kaede, would you come here?" The head priestess' asked.  
  
Two doors slowly opened. A young girl with silver hair down to her shoulders and icy blue eyes walked out.  
  
"K-Kaede." Was all Syaoran could manage out of his mouth.  
  
"So Syaoran, what should we do now? You have what you want, but what about Sakura?" The head priestess asked.  
  
"Grrr.FIRST OF ALL, I WANT TO KNOW YOUR NAME!!!!!" Syaoran yelled. "ALL MY LIFE, HEAD PRIESTESS THIS HEAD PRIESTESS THAT, BUT WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR NAME!"  
  
The head priestess just stared at him. " My name is **cough**  
  
Now, it was Syaoran's turn to be confused. "Your. Name. Is. Cough? Who the hell named you? A pig!??!?!?!?!"  
  
"No, my name is **Sneeze**"  
  
"Oh, I see your name is Sneezer!"  
  
"No, It's **cough**"  
  
"WOULD YOU JUST MAKE UP YOUR FRINKIN' MIND!!! IS IT COUGH OR SNEZZER???? I MUST KNOW!!! BWAHHAHAHAH! BWHAHHAHAHAHA! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" After wards, Syaoran was taking many deep breaths! (DN: Okay Syaoran is starting to scare me!!! ;; hides under blanket and cries!;;)  
  
"MY NAME IS... What is my name?" The head priestess wondered.  
  
"I know what your name is!" Eriol shouted  
  
"Oh really, tell me then." The head priestess told him  
  
"Your name is PooPooPants!" Eriol told her.  
  
"Why thank you!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"I told you she was named by a pig! Oh, wait, a pig from HELL!"  
  
"Okay then, Syaoran, I will give Sakura a new soul, if you agree to let her marry my son." PooPooPants told him.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. " Why not?"  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" PooPooPants amazingly said in one breath!  
  
(DN: The head Priestess is now going to be named Lily)  
  
Lily chanted a few words that no one could understand. After she was done Sakura collapsed on the ground.  
  
"What did you-" Syaoran was cut off by Kaede. Kaede was kissing him. Before Syaoran could do anything everyone in the room except Lily vanished.  
  
"KAEDE!" Lily yelled. "How dare you betray me!"  
  
****Different Dimension****  
  
"What happened?" Syaoran asked with is eyes closed. He felt someone on top of him. He opened his eyes. It was Sakura.  
  
"S-Sakura?" He asked.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and saw the position she was in. She jumped off him quickly. "I-I'm very sorry Syaoran." Sakura said quietly.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Don't worry Sakura!"  
  
"Where are we?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'd like to know as well." Eriol said as well.  
  
They all looked around. They last remembered Kaede doing something, but that was about it.  
  
"Sakura, What about you new soul?" Megumi asked her.  
  
"I couldn't even tell that I got a new one!" Sakura chirped.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all heard a girl scream.  
  
It was Lily's daughter. "My brand new dress is covered in mud! And what's this?! I have broken a nail!" After that, Akari fainted.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. "Someone sure isn't prepared to live in the wilderness," Sakura said.  
  
"What about Kaede?" Megumi asked.  
  
Before anyone could reply, a figure was flying very fast towards all of them. Syaoran recognized her; it was Kaede. Her eyes were lifeless, and she also had no clothes on. Right before she was about to hit Sakura, she stopped, and landed on her feet.  
  
"I smell my soul." She said wickedly. "And I want it back."  
  
"Well you can't have it! AHHHHHH!" Kaede had sunk her teeth into Sakura around five inches below the end of her neck. The odd thing was, no blood was coming out of Sakura. Kaede finally took her teeth out of Sakura's neck.  
  
A ghostly like images of Sakura appeared out of Sakura. Kaede laughed, "Come to me now! Sakura!" she yelled. Sakura soul flew into Kaede's body. A bright light surrounded her. Afterwards she had a light purple dress on.  
  
"W-What happened?" Kaede asked. Her voice seemed much kinder now.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened, you took Sakura's soul! That's what happened!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
Kaede looked at the ground and saw Sakura. She had a look of horror planted on her face. "Oh no! What have I done?" Kaede said before collapsing on the ground and bursting into tears. "I am so sorry, it must have been Lily!"  
  
"What do you mean Lily?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Lily is a demon, she lives inside me. She purposely made everything happen! Sakura coming here, me coming here, everything! Once you, Sakura and Megumi went into a forest, she changed dimensions so that everything would lead to me getting my soul back!" Kaede told them with tears still streaming down her face.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure Nadeshiko will give Sakura a new soul if she takes the test!" Kaede said while wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Syaoran said while picking Sakura up and putting her on his back. "Lets go."  
  
The all walked towards the giant castle that was in front of them. They opened the doors and slowly walked in. When they saw what was inside, they thought it looked more like a mall than a castle.  
  
"May I help you?" A young woman asked them.  
  
"We are looking for Nadeshiko." Syaoran told her.  
  
"Right this way."  
  
Syaoran and everyone followed her through the huge building. There were houses, pools, restaurants, stores, and almost anything else you could imagine.  
  
"Nadeshiko, these guest's wished to see you, your highness." She said before bowing.  
  
"Very well, bring them in" A warm and gentle voice replied.  
  
They all walked into the Head Priestess' room.  
  
"It's nice to see visitors every so often. So, what can I do for you?" She asked kindly.  
  
"Well, Sakura had Kaede's soul in her self. Kaede was possessed by a demon, and took Sakura's or actually really her soul. And we were sort of wondering if you could possibly give Sakura a new soul." Syaoran asked.  
  
"I would be more than happy to! As long as you let Sakura take the test." She said.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Thank you very much."  
  
"No problem." Everyone liked Nadeshiko better than Miss PooPooPants.  
  
Nadeshiko found a soul that was everything like Sakura except one thing; well she was a bit of a lecher. (Look that word up because I am not going to tell you what that word means!)  
  
"Oh boy, I am really scared now!" Syaoran said.  
  
Nadeshiko slowly let the soul into Sakura's body. Her eyes flew open. The first person she laid eyes on was Syaoran.  
  
She jumped off the bed and walked over to him. Syaoran was frozen stiff. "Hey Handsome! How about you stop by my room later on tonight!"  
  
"How about not!" He said.  
  
Sakura pouted. "Oh come on! You're no fun! I am really good! I promise!"  
  
"T-That's not what I am worried about!"  
  
"I don't even get a little kissy? I know you couldn't resist me!" Sakura told him.  
  
Syaoran pushed her onto the ground. "No is no so get used to it!" He yelled at her and stomped away.  
  
Nadeshiko sighed. "I was afraid this was going to happen.Well, Sakura come on, lets go take the test."  
  
Sakura stood and looked in the direction that Syaoran went. 'What did I do wrong?' Sakura thought.  
  
  
  
.To Be Continued  
  
^_^ How did ya like it? If you can't figure out what lecher is, then e-mail me at DarkMadien@cs.com and I will tell you. Note that I have something special planned for Sakura! No one ever said she was going to be perverted forever! Syaoran hasn't even been as perverted as I am going to make him! Ohohohoho!  
  
DarkMadien JadePrincess9080  
  
Thnks to Wizardgirl136@msn.com! She is my best friend and she helped me will part of the story! You should all e-mail her how great she was! (Not really! Unless you really want to!) 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This is a major flashback chapter for Sakura. Sakura is trying to figure out what the evil voice means by her loving Syaoran. I don't expect you to read the flashbacks! Just scroll down. This chapter will be longer because there are a lot of flashbacks, and I don't want my entire chapter just to be flashbacks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Hidden Door  
  
By  
  
DarkMaiden  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Mysterious Catalina Li  
  
Sakura stood and looked in the direction that Syaoran went. 'What did I do wrong?' Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura," Nadeshiko said after stopping in front of a fountain filled with purple black water in it. "I want you to reach in, when you feel a thread like object in your hand, pull your hand out, but hold on to the object."  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Megumi were watching Sakura. Tomoyo had had a shock when she was almost the one the head priestess was looking for. Tomoyo had pulled out a Gold string which meant she was related to the head priestess, but wasn't her daughter. It turned out that her mother, and Nadeshiko were cousins.  
  
Sakura slowly put her hand into the water. She felt pain in her right hand. Her right hand felt like it was being sucked in. The next thing she knew was that she was being sucked in the well. She tried to pull her hand out, but she couldn't. Then, Sakura was pulled into the well. Everything went dark.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Sakura looked around. "Who said that?"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I wantttt ttto kill you. Afttter I gettt tttthrough wittth killing tttthe one you love." The mysterious voice said.  
  
Sakura looked at the image before her. A teenage girl was hurting the young boy (Syaoran) she was talking to earlier. Why was she hurting the young boy?  
  
"Why are you hurting him?" Sakura asked. "I don't even love him!"  
  
The voice laughed. "Kukukuku.. You may notttt now, butttt look harder."  
  
Sakura looked at the teenage girl hurting the boy she met earlier. She looked vaguely familiar. She couldn't see anything. Then, the girl turned towards her. She was in shock, it was herself.  
  
"W-what?" Sakura asked herself.  
  
The voice laughed again. "Don't you see silly girl? You are betraying him. You laughed at him when he told him you loved him!"  
  
Sakura stood there. He loved her? How? They have just recently met. Sakura felt her head throbbing in pain. She grasped her head in pain. Sakura fell to her knees.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Syaoran started to walk forward. Sakura kept walking back until she reached a wall. "Sakura, I know how old you really are."  
  
"Oh yah! How?"  
  
"I have been watching you for fifteen years."  
  
"So it was-" Sakura got cut off by something she really didn't want to be cut off by.  
  
Syaoran had his arms around Sakura's waist. He was kissing her.  
  
*******  
  
The giant's foot came crashing down on them. They heard a loud smash, but didn't feel any pain. Of course they both were too afraid to open their eyes.  
  
"Wow, I never knew you could die with out feeling any pain!" Sakura told Megumi.  
  
"I know! If I knew you could do that I would have died sooner!" Megumi replied.  
  
" Hey, why is it so warm?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to go to Heaven!" Megumi yelled. "So why is it so warm?"  
  
"Because your not dead!"  
  
Sakura and Megumi looked up to see Syaoran standing over them. He was looking at them like they were both insane. Syaoran couldn't help himself; he broke out into a laughing fit.  
  
"What is so funny?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You two! You thought you were dead!" Syaoran said in between laughs.  
  
Sakura stood up. "Syaoran come with me please."  
  
Sakura lead Syaoran behind a few trees where Megumi couldn't see them. "Look, Syoaran I waned to say sorry and thank you."  
  
"Well then, apology accepted and your welcome. Can we go now?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"No, wait. Without you, I would have died, but you gave me a reason to live."  
  
Syaoran cupped Sakura's cheek in his hand. 'Oh, great here we go again!' Sakura thought as Syaoran brought his head down, and slowly kissed her again.  
  
*********  
  
When Sakura and Eriol got there, Sakura ran over to him. Sakura gasped when she saw him. His face was very pale, and his skin was freezing. Sakura also noticed that he wasn't breathing.  
  
"I-I am too late."  
  
Sakura started to cry. She didn't know why she was crying. It wasn't like she had any of the slightest feelings for him.  
  
Eriol picked up Syaoran's dead body. "I hope your happy Priestess." He said. He could understand the head priestess being angry, but not being this hurtful.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." Sakura told Eriol quietly.  
  
Eriol sighed. "There wasn't anything you could possibly do."  
  
"Don't say that!" Sakura yelled at him. "If I wouldn't have slapped him, none of the would have happened! But Eriol tell me one thing, why didn't Syaoran have that problem earlier?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It didn't affect him that much, if it did, not as much as that last one." Eriol answered.  
  
"Syaoran! No!"  
  
*******  
  
When Sakura sat up, her front felt oddly cold. Then she looked down and realized why.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura had no clothes on at all.  
  
Sakura just sat there in shock she couldn't believe the predicament she was in. Why? Why Syaoran take advantage of her? Sakura found her clothes by the fire. She walked over and put them on as quickly as she could.  
  
Sakura wanted to kill Syaoran. How dare he do this to her! What made it worse was while she was sleeping. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't think Syaoran was that perverted. Sakura never wanted to see him again. In fact, Sakura almost wanted to kill him.  
  
"Why? I thought he had more respect than that." Sakura asked herself quietly.  
  
Sakura started to cry.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Megumi asked her.  
  
"I woke up this morning without any clothes on next to Syaoran. He took advantage of me! While I was sleeping!" Sakura yelled while crying. She wanted to go away forever.  
  
Megumi was shocked. Her little brother would never do that. So what made him do it? She couldn't figure out why.  
  
"S-Sakura what's wrong?" Syaoran asked her while slowly sitting up.  
  
**Smack**  
  
"How dare you! You bastard (Dm: Mind your language Sakura!)! You took advantage while I was asleep!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Syaoran sat there baffled. "Sakura! Please listen! It's not what you think!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Oh yah? Then explain why I woke up naked next to you this morning?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Because you were going to die!"  
  
"That's just an excuse! What do you me to expect? 'Oh you were going to die, so I decided to make out with you!'" Sakura chuckled. "That's the lamest excuse I think I have ever heard!"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Syaoran, be quiet! You've taken away something that I can't get back! And now I'll end up baring your child" Sakura was unquestionably ticked off.  
  
"Sakura please listen!"  
  
"Why should I? Don't you dare say a word to me!"  
  
Syaoran stood up and stormed out of the cave. If Sakura wouldn't hear him through then she would just have to live  
  
*******End Flashback********  
  
Sakura clutched her head in pain. Where were these memories coming from? Why did it hurt so much remembering them? Then Sakura's head jolted up. 'What that person said. Could it be true? Did I love Syaoran? But.. Why? Why don't I remember him, or even love for him'  
  
The evil voice chuckled. "You just don't get it. You stupid pathetic girl!"  
  
Sakura slowly started to stand up. "What-what do you mean?"  
  
The evil figure now stood before Sakura. Sakura gasped. It looked almost exactly like herself. There were only a few different features. Her hair was longer, and her eyes were more brown than green. Besides that the rest of the girls body looked like Sakura.  
  
"Who are you?!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"My name is Catalina Li. I have come from the future to destroy you." Catalina told Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at her. "Why does that last name sound familiar.." Sakura asked herself.  
  
Catalina looked down at the ground. "That last name is my fathers.Or Syaoran's."  
  
"That means you're his daughter."  
  
Catalina clenched her fist. "That's right!" she choked out. "He betrayed me! He hated me. My father could have cared less for me. It was your fault! Your entire fault! My father was more in love with you than he was with me! What did I do? I killed my father and you! I plan to do the same thing to make sure I don't have to suffer any longer!"  
  
Sakura looked at Catalina. It was here fault. She was the reason Catalina went insane in the future. Syaoran loved her so much that he forgot about his own daughter. No, she couldn't let that happen. Sakura looked up at Catalina.  
  
"Catalina," Sakura said. « I have a proposal to make. If I vow never to fall in love with Syaoran will you promise me you won't harm me?"  
  
Catalina thought. She wasn't sure if she could trust this person. "I accept. But if you dare fall in love with him, I shall rip you apart along with all the others you love."  
  
"I understand."  
  
******End*******  
  
AN: PLEASE READ THIS!  
  
The Hidden door has come to an end; I am going to add the next part after this chapter. I plan to change the title to Sakura's Promise and Catalina's Revenge. Hear is the summary, because I don't want to people who haven't read the story to read it.  
  
6 months after Sakura made her promise, the castle is now very different. Catalina is the ruler of Nadeshiko's castle and land. Sakura is a princess and a maid to Catalina. Sakura hasn't seen Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran since she came back from making her promise. When she finds out where they went to and why they went there, Sakura knows things have to change. S+S!!! Tad bit of E+T!!  
  
Here is Catalina's Profile:  
  
Name: Catalina Li Age: 19 (Sakura is only 15) Birth: unknown (sometime in the future) Siblings: unknown Parents: Syaoran and????? (I don't even know yet!) Hair: Auburn Eye: Light Brown Height: 5ft. 9in.  
  
If you have any questions, contact me at darkmadien@cs.com or kagomechan7@cs.com 


	9. Chapter 9

The Hidden Door  
  
Chapter 9  
  
CelestialStar  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Sakura, wake up!" Megumi exclaimed. Sakura opened her eyes. "Huh? What's going on? Megumi why are you here?" Megumi had a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean why am I here? Don't you remember? Syaoran, you and myself are going to find the head priestess?" Sakura shook her head. "I had the strangest dream. It seemed so real." "Well, we know it's not." Megumi told her. Sakura looked around. "Where did Syaoran go?" "Syaoran? He went to go on a walk. To cool down from last nights event." Megumi said. "Last nights event?" Sakura asked. Megumi put her hand up to Sakura's forehead. "You don't have a fever. Maybe you were out in the cold for too long." Sakura gave a nervous laugh. "Yah. That must be it." 'What is going on? One minute I was pulled into to a fountain, the next I'm here. Wow, what a weird dream!' "Are you feeling better Sakura?" Sakura turned around. "Syaoran! Yes, I'm feeling much better." "Quit lying. You can barely remember anything!" Megumi told her. Sakura scratched the back of her head. "Heh.Heh." "Are you guys ready to go?" Syaoran asked. "I am ready." Megumi said. "Sakura?" "Ready whenever." The three travels began to continue on their journey. Sakura still couldn't stop thinking about how that dream seemed so real. Well, she was glad it was a dream. That Catalina girl scared her. Maybe her dream wasn't a dream, what if it was a premonition? She didn't want to go through her dream again, except this time in real life. Sakura just shook her head and continued. "Are you sure you are okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "I'm fine!" Sakura said. "Don't worry about me. Just a very weird dream." Syaoran stopped. "You had a weird dream too? Was it like you were actually there?" Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, it was. Syaoran, do you know a Catalina?" "No, why do you ask?" He asked her. "No reason, well we better keep going if we want to get out of this freezing cold forest anytime soon." Syaoran nodded in agreement and continued forward along with Megumi. For some reason Megumi recognized the name Catalina. Her sister had mentioned it before; she had something to do with the future of Adryysiu, something like her being the princess in the future. She figured it was nothing and shook the thought out of her head. "Hey Syaoran, Sakura, Megumi, wait up!" Sakura heard a familiar voice yell. Sakura looked around and saw Eriol. "Hey Eriol! Over here!" Eriol, and a girl who looked a year younger than her ran up to them. "We saw you leave, so we decided to catch up." Eriol told them. "Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Have I met you somewhere before?" She asked. "You don't remember me?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo had a pondering look on her face. "Remember you from where? I don't recall ever meeting you before." 'I guess everything was a dream then. That mark should be there.' Sakura remembered the time Kaede was possessed by Lilly, and she bit her. "I'll be right back." Sakura told the others. She ran off into the woods, and felt inside her shirt to see if the scar was there. Sure enough, it was there, and still seemed fresh to, it hadn't begun to scab yet. "It was true, it wasn't a dream." Sakura told herself. Sakura ran back to the others as quickly as she could. "It wasn't a dream Megumi!" Sakura told her. "Sakura, how could it have been for real?" Megumi asked. Sakura pointed where the scar was. "Why else would I have a bite mark there?" "Sakura, there were bats in the cave, and one probably bit you." Megumi told her. Sakura showed Megumi part of the scar. "Does that look like a bat bite to you?" Megumi took a few steps back. She shook her head. "No, it's not true, I won't believe it!" "You mean you had the dream to?" Sakura asked. "Of course I had the dream! I didn't want you to think I was going haywire or anything." Megumi told Sakura. Sakura held her head. "Is this reality, or is it just a dream?" Sakura asked Megumi. Megumi shrugged. "I'm not really sure. You have the scar for proof, but could it just be a coincidence, and you just never really knew it was there?" "Maybe." Sakura said. I 'Sakura.'/I "What?" Sakura asked. Megumi looked at Sakura. "What is it?" "I'm not sure, I heard a voice in my head and I-" I 'Sakura, please listen to me.' /I Sakura took a step backwards. "Who are you, and why does you name sound so familiar?" I 'Please listen to me. It's me, Catalina' /I "What do you want Catalina!?" Sakura yelled. I 'I promise that I mean you no harm. Listen, the person you saw wasn't me! /I "What do you mean it wasn't you? We- I saw you in person" Sakura exclaimed. I 'It's a long story. When I was born, I was purposely switched with another baby. I went with the wrong parents, and so did she. The girl who thought she was Catalina is really Meili. She grew up all her life being ignored because Syaoran, her father could sense the mix-up, and he didn't want a child that wasn't his. Meili was outraged, and decided to blame it on her fake fathers fiancé, you. That's why she came after you. She is still out there, and is going to come get you.' /I "Then, Was that a dream?" Sakura asked. I 'You and Megumi had a premonition of what was going to come.'/I "What about the scar?" Sakura asked. I 'that was to warn you. I did that so you knew Meili, or Catalina was still out there. /I Sakura opened her eyes. "Tell me one thing, you is your mother? Who is the mother of Syaoran's child?" I 'I know, but I guess I could tell you, You won't be to happy thought /I "Tell me!" Sakura pleaded. I 'Your not the mother, my mother is../I (AN: If anyone can guess who the mother is, they'll have a small appearance in the next chapter! Note: This might be a trick question!) TBC! Heh heh heh heh heh! Well, I hop you all review! I would at least want to try to break a hundred with this chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10

The Hidden Door  
  
Chapter 10  
  
DarkMaiden  
  
AN: Arigato for all the reviews! This is my first story to break 100! And only 9 chapters! ^_^ I'm so happy! (Also read the authors note at the very end, it's important! ^_^)  
  
'My mother is the head priestess daughter, I do not know here name.'  
  
Then the voice inside Sakura's head vanished. "Wait! Don't go! Who is the head priestess' daughter?!"  
  
Sakura was relieved when the voice came back into her head once more. 'I cannot say. Find Nadeshiko Kinomoto, the head priestess, she will tell you her name. Her daughter has been missing for fifteen years, find her, and I will reward you.' The voice disappeared, and this time, for good.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright? You were talking to yourself?" Megumi asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm fine, I was talking to Catalina."  
  
Megumi gasped. "You were talking to Catalina?! When is she coming? Should we run?! Sakura, I need an answer!" Megumi demanded.  
  
"There is no need to panic." Sakura said. "The Catalina I talked to is the true Catalina. The Catalina in our premonitions was a fake. The real Catalina and the fake were purposely switched at birth. No one can figure out why though. The Catalina we dreamt was called Meili."  
  
Megumi sighed and turned her head to the left. "So, what do we do now?" She said with a disheartened tone of voice.  
  
Sakura looked at Megumi. "Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine! It's nothing! Mind your own business!" Megumi barked at Sakura.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten in your way." Sakura apologized to Megumi.  
  
Megumi smiled. "No worries. Let's get back to the others, they might be worried about us."  
  
Sakura smiled back. "Right, we have to tell the others about our new mission!"  
  
"What's that?" Megumi asked.  
  
"To find the real head priestess!"  
  
********  
  
"Damn her!" Meili yelled. "She gave away everything about me!"  
  
"Mistress, please calm down!" Lucha (AN: I own Lucha, he is part of this, and might be part of another story) said.  
  
Meili looked at the floating blob. "What do you know? You're something I made up out of my imagination. You're a floating blob that could disappear when I wanted you to."  
  
Lucha looked at Meili while a sly grin. "You used part of your soul in me. I am just basically a blob of you. I know what you are thinking. If you destroy me, you will have a hole in your soul, one that will never go away."  
  
"Number one, stop back talking to me. Number two; stop acting like you are smart. Number three, if I wanted to, I could just absorb you into my body!" Meili yelled at Lucha.  
  
Lucha just floated away. "Stubborn child."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
*********  
  
"So, Syaoran, do you know where the head priestess' castle is?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran laughed. "You think she lives in a castle? That's a lie."  
  
Sakura cocked her head. "Isn't she rich?"  
  
"I never said she wasn't rich, I just said she didn't live in a castle."  
  
"Does she live in a mansion?"  
  
"Hardly." Syaoran told her.  
  
"Then what does she live in?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"A mall."  
  
Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor. "She-She lives in a MALL?! Sugoi! I've only heard about them in books! I think it would be wonderful to live in something like that!"  
  
All the others just sweat-dropped at Sakura's reaction.  
  
Syaoran walked over to Sakura. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, and started to walk.  
  
"Hey! Why'd you do that!?"  
  
"You're too slow!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"How much you wanna bet?!"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had to step into break things up. They didn't want any bets going around. (AN: You've seen what can happen! ^_^;)  
  
Syaoran did end up carrying Sakura over his shoulder. Sakura kicked, punched his back, and screamed until they finally broke for camp.  
  
"Finally you put me down!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"If I wouldn't have carried you, we would be ten miles from where we are now!"  
  
"We didn't even travel ten miles!"  
  
"Yes we did!"  
  
"No we didn't!"  
  
"Megumi, tell Sakura we traveled more than ten miles.  
  
Megumi smiled. "Actually Syaoran, Sakura's right."  
  
"What!? I counted!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"We traveled 9.999999999 miles!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"That's correct!" Megumi replied.  
  
"Show off." Syaoran said and walked over to Eriol.  
  
Later on that night, they were all sitting in a circle, and Eriol brought up a very interesting topic.  
  
"So, what are you all going to wish for at the head priestess' castles?"  
  
TBC!  
  
Sorry this is so short, it's just a filler chapter. Next one will be much longer. I'll try to make it around 2 thousand words.  
  
DarkMaiden  
  
Okay, I feel guilty so I'll give you a sneak peak of Syaoran's wish! ^_^  
  
"Well, do you want the truth?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at him with an odd face. "What do you mean truth?"  
  
"Back there I was lying, I don't really care for happiness."  
  
"Then what do you want?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I want to wish for Kaede to be alive."  
  
At that moment Sakura's heart crumbled into a million pieces.  
  
^_^ So, should I continue? The more reviews, the faster I update, and the longer the chapter! How about this, how many reviews I get, I'll multiply it by 1000, and that's how many words it will be! I will give you until June 4th to review! ^_^ I only want my readers happy! (If I for some reason get an insanely amount of reviews, I might only use half of them! ^_^ I don't think you want the chapter coming out next year at this time! ^_^;) 


	11. Chapter 11

The Hidden Door  
  
DarkMaiden  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Last time:  
  
Later on that night, they were all sitting in a circle, and Eriol brought up a very interesting topic.  
  
"So, what are you all going to wish for at the head priestess' castle?"  
  
Now:  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "We get a wish?"  
  
Eriol nodded his head. "That's correct. Any party that presents one of their members to be tested gets one wish per person."  
  
Sakura sat there and thought. "Can it be anything?" she asked.  
  
"As long as its in Nadeshiko's power." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"In her power?"  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said. "The head priestess doesn't have all the power in the world. Her powers have a limit. She can't grant anyone authority to rule the world, or the power to kill with one glare."  
  
Sakura rested her head in her hands. "What if I asked her why I was locked away my entire life?"  
  
"She could probably do that." Eriol told her.  
  
Sakura looked over at Syaoran and saw his whole body stiffen up. He also had a look of fear in his eyes, and he was clenching his fists very tightly.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yah, sorry."  
  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "So, Tomoyo, what are you going to wish for?" Sakura asked her.  
  
Tomoyo clasped her hands together and got stars in her eyes. "A knight in shinning armor!"  
  
Eriol cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You are my knight, but you lack the shinning armor!" Tomoyo told him.  
  
"Very funny." He replied.  
  
"Aww. is Eri-kun jealous of what I said?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Eriol blushed. "Don't call me that!"  
  
Syaoran laughed. "Little Eri-kun is blushing!"  
  
Sakura growled. "You better be quiet Syao-kun!"  
  
It was Eriol's turn to laugh. "Looks like you've got a pet name now too, Syao-kun!"  
  
"Great going, little Saku-chan!" Syaoran yelled at Sakura.  
  
"What?!" Sakura yelled. "Since when did I say you could give me a nickname?"  
  
"You never asked me!" Syaoran told her.  
  
Eriol smiled. "I like that idea, Tomo-chan!"  
  
Sakura sighed. "Looks like we all have nicknames now. So we are even."  
  
They all sat quiet for a while until Sakura thought of a question for Syaoran. "Syao-kun, what are you going to wish for?"  
  
Syaoran looked away. "I guess, maybe happiness."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura bought it, but Eriol wasn't convinced at all. Something around Syaoran was getting pretty fishy. Eriol new that Syaoran would never wish for happiness over what he really wanted.  
  
"Eri-kun, that leaves you." Tomoyo said.  
  
Eriol straightened up his glasses. "I wish for armor, so that I may please Tomo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. " I feel so loved."  
  
"You better hope so, because I can always change my wish before we get there." Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo glared at him. "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Sakura looked around. "Where's Meg-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran pointed behind him. "She went to get a bath."  
  
"How much you wanna bet?!" Eriol yelled.  
  
"Who said I was going to bet?!" Tomoyo yelled back.  
  
"You sure sounded like it!" Eriol replied.  
  
Sakura stood up. "I'm going to leave the two love birds alone. Do you care to join me Syao-kun?"  
  
Syaoran stood up. "I guess so."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got up and left the fighters do their business. Syaoran took hold of Sakura's arm and dragged her to a place where no one could here them.  
  
"Well, do you want the truth?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at him with an odd face. "What do you mean truth?"  
  
"Back there I was lying, I don't really care for happiness."  
  
"Then what do you want?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I want to wish for Kaede to be alive."  
  
At that moment, Sakura's heart crumbled into a million pieces.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Sakura asked in a very cold tone.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran said in an equally cold voice.  
  
Sakura stood up and walked away. She headed to the hot springs Syaoran had mentioned earlier before. Sakura took her clothes off and got into the spring.  
  
"I was a fool." Sakura said to herself. "Too ever think he loved me."  
  
"My, my, my... You don't seem to happy." A voice said from behind Sakura.  
  
She turned around and saw a figure before her. Luckily, it was a girl. "What do you want?!"  
  
"I'm here to collect your soul for Mistress Nakiga. All you have to do is shut your eyes, and it won't hurt a bit!"  
  
Sakura stood there in shock not really knowing what to do. The girl held her palm a foot away from Sakura's chest. A bright light emitted from her hand and shot through Sakura's chest. Her eyes went blank has her soul was sucked from her body and was now floating in front of her.  
  
"I-I'm a ghost!" The ghostly Sakura yelled.  
  
"What?!" The other girl yelled. "How is it possible that your body is unconscious yet your soul still remains conscious?! This is not supposed to happen!"  
  
'Shira, implant a crystal star into her forehead and then return her soul to her body, with this kind of power, she could do us some good.' The girl heard Nakiga say in her head.  
  
A little star appeared to be floating in Shira's hand. Shira picked I up with her other hand and placed it on Sakura's forehead. It disappeared, and then her ghostly for lost consciousness. Shira picked her soul and set it back into her body. Shira used her powers to make herself look like Clair. (Megumi's sister)  
  
Sakura awoke with a start. "C-Clair?! What are you doing here?"  
  
'Clair' smiled. "I used my goddess powers to transport myself here. I wanted to check up on you guys, the bindings were tighter than normal."  
  
"Bindings? What are those?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Bindings keep Adryysiu and Heaven and combined. When the bindings are loose, things are calm and everything is okay, but when there tight, something is wrong." Clair said. Clair put her hand on Sakura's back. "Lets go!"  
  
"Where to?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Just come on!"  
  
Sakura and Clair started to walk. Little did Sakura know, Clair had a knife and it was aimed right for her heart.  
  
TBC!  
  
I am so sorry I haven't updated, major major writers block! Its not 9000 words because I can't think of anything else to write! Gomen! 


End file.
